Activities in Redemption
walks out of a saloon, the iconic doors of the western bar swinging behind him.]] In Red Dead Redemption, there are a number of activities that the player can do when not on a mission. Many of these are randomly generated and are not triggered, but rather occur by chance. Rockstar Games has stated that they wanted to really provide gamers with something that would keep them interested, and not so bored when traversing the game world. They can be a large variety of things, some involving the player, some involving separate AI, some that you can interfere with if you desire to, or just keep on walking and ignore it. *'Ambushes' - Ambushes can arise while traveling throughout the wilderness and investigating ambient events and approaching stranger missions. *'Arm Wrestling' - The player can test Marston's strength and skill in a game of arm wrestling, and wager cash on the outcome. *'Blackjack' - The player can wager on Blackjack games in saloons. *'Bounty Hunting' - The player can take up bounties, capturing outlaws. The player has the choice of taking the outlaw either dead or alive, the choice will affect the honor of the player. To take an outlaw alive players will need to use the lasso, then hogtie the criminal and place him on Marston's horse. Alive prisoners gives a greater reward then dead. *'Burglary' - Break into houses and get as much loot as possible. *'Camp' - During the nighttime, players can establish their own camp in the wilderness, or join another camp. Stories will be exchanged if joining a camp. *'Cattle Herding' - Make money herding cattle on horseback. *'Drinking' - Players will be able to purchase drinks in saloons and bars. *'Dueling' - NPCs will call you out to make a name for themselves or in revenge. *'Escort Mission' - Randomly generated in the wilderness. strangers will explain they require an armed escort to evade criminals and safely reach a destination. *'Executions' - Randomly generated in the wilderness. A player will sometimes encounter a group of NPCs executing a captive individual and can chose to intervene or walk on by. *'Five Finger Fillet' - players will need to rhythmically tap the controller to guide an on-screen knife between each finger splayed upon a wooden table. As the "Five Finger Fillet" wagers increase, so does the difficulty, making it trickier to stay on beat and keep Marston from slicing open a finger. *'Hideouts' - areas where outlaw gangs reside away from populated settlements. The player can fight these gangs. *'Horseshoes' - A game of skill involving the throwing of horse shoes at a stationary target *'Horse Taming' - Lasso a wild horse and take it with you. Find a pen if you want and make the effort of breaking the animal. *'Hunting' - There are approximately 40 types of animals that the player can hunt. After an animal is killed, it can be skinned, and the resulting meat and pelt sold or traded to merchants. *'Liar's Dice' - A gambling game involving dice. *'Nightwatch' - This involves the player protecting a ranch from armed rustlers. *'Poker' - The player can wager on Texas hold'em poker games. *'Plant gathering' - Gather plants to generate income and complete Survivalist Challenges. *'Robbery' - The player can present a weapon to an NPC and demand money. Doing this will cost the player honor. *'Treasure Hunter Challenges' - Discover and attain maps from NPCs to search for buried treasure. *'Sharpshooting Challenge' - Shoot various difficult targets to gain fame and other rewards. *[[Train Heist|'Train Heist']] - Get on a train and hold it up stealing money from banks and people on board. Category:Gameplay Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Activities